This invention relates generally to door safety devices and more particularly to safety and privacy shields for us at hinge pinch point openings of doors.
Such shields are well known and commonly used in both residential and commercial facilities. However, the known prior art shields are bulky, have a functional appearance which does not permit matching the shield to the surrounding door and frame trim, and may invert in use, become caught in the hinge pinch point, and thus become ineffective as shields.
In particular, it is known from the prior art to form hinge covers from one or two flexible or semi-rigid intermediate panels mounted between the door and casing. Flexible door hinge guards may lack the structural integrity to prevent entry of fingers into the pinch point area, but may serve merely as a reminder of the presence of the pinch point. Often, such guards are made from a rubber-like material which is unsuitable for painting or other common finishing operations.
In the case of semi-rigid or rigid panels, installation of two panel shields becomes critical, and it is virtually impossible to install them so that both panels of the shield are flush with the door and the door casing. The resulting gaps are unsightly, and the panels, standing out finlike from the door, do not blend with the door or casing. Thus, the shield becomes a prominent and unsightly feature, thereby limiting its use in architecturally coordinated residences or commercial buildings.
Partial or one-sided guards and shields are also known in the prior art. While these warn of danger, they do not totally prevent entry into the hinge pinch point area.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present door heel gap safety and privacy shields. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.